Captured
by Scifitotherecue
Summary: Trance is captured by people from Harpers past, what will Harper do when he find out? Will he go and get here? Read to find out!Pg for some swearing.


Trance walked into Machine shop 17 and found Harper on the floor fiddling with something, he was about to sit up when he banged his head on the side of the table he was under. Trance laughed a little and walked past him, trying to stay unnoticed. Harper hadn't noticed her giggle; he was too busy cursing the table side to even get close to hearing her. Trance decided to have a little bit of fun.

"Harrppeeerrrr..."She called in a dreamy voice, she was behind a small wall so he couldn't spot her. Harper looked up from his work and looked around.

"Huh?" He asked, confused. Then he shrugged and was about to get back on the floor when Trance called his name again, in a dreamy and mysterious voice.

"Hello." He raised an eyebrow, then started to get scared as the lights went of. Trance laughed to herself as she flickered the switch off.

"Harrpppeerrr..."She whispered.

"Yeah..."Harper turned around and Trance left from behind the wall, she snuck behind him and grabbed his waist. He gave a girlie yell.

"Got Ya!" She laughed.

"HEY what the... Who's there!" Harper shouted, and grabbed her wrists.

"Ya big goofball, its me, silly!" Trance gave a chuckle

"Lights." Harper ordered, the lights came on and Trance was standing infront of him, his hands clenched around her wrists.

"Sorry.."She smiled.

"Haha..Very funny Trance." Harper said sarcastically.

"It was for me, you should have seen your face!" Trance giggled. Harper looked at the purple girl laughing at him, he joined in and smiled.

"Well, I will get you back for that one time, you know?" He grinned.

"Ya.I know." She nodded and stood in front of him.

"What?" He asked.

"Umm…can I have my arm back before the blood supply cuts of." Trance nodded to her hand and Harper let go.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"I don't mean to like…send you away, but I gotta get back to work." Harper walked over to his work.

"Ya, I should, ok ill see you around." And with that Trance skipped of, in her usual joyful spirits.

Trance was watering her plants when she heard a sound next to her, she looked to the right, where it had came from, to see a small bush with red and yellow flowers on. She ignored it and shrugged her shoulder, she was about to get back to pruning her plants when she heard the noise again. Then she remembered, Harper, this must have been what he meant by 'getting her back'. She rolled her eyes and carried on pruning the plant in front of her. She then heard the noise again, this time louder.

"Very funny Harper." She laughed, carrying on with her plant. She heard the noise again and sighed.

"Harper you can come out now." She wasn't really in the mood for playing games, and he had done it too many times.  
"Im not in the mood Harper.Im not playing any games." She put her hands on her hips.The horrible noise was heard again, and she became to panic, why was Harper doing this to her?

"Harper stop it. I told you I don't want to play.." Trance stayed with her hands on her hips. The sounds topped and she got back to her plants, she smiled down at them, then she started to feel a little sleepy. Trance yawned, her hand over her mouth, the purple girl felt a sharp pain in her back and fell to the floor, fainting and slumping to the floor.

"Harper…"Was all she said before closing her eyes.

"All crew on deck for a meeting" Dylan's voice said over the com.

"Ok, coming boss." Harper ran into the command deck, panting, where Beka, Dylan, Tyr, Rommie and Dylan were standing, but no Trance.

"Hey Trance isn't here, I'm not late!" Harper walked to Dylan.

"Actually. Where is Trance?" Beka asked and looked around. "She's never late."

"I don't know. And you are late Harper. And so is Trance, wherever she is." Dylan put his hands behind his back and waited impatiently.

"Ok. Well give her 10 minutes and if she isn't here, I will continue this little meeting with out her."

After waiting for 10 minutes, Trance didn't come, so Dylan continued. Harper was starting to worry about where Trance was, but would wait until after the meeting.

"Right." Dylan clapped his hands together.

"We have signalled 4 neizchien ships. They were heading our way and I'm not that sure where they are now." Dylan was about to continue when Rommie interrupted.

"Dylan, the neizchien's have just…left the Andromeda?"

"What, since when did they board?" Beka demanded, her arms across her chest.

"I don't know. But I'm not sure what they've got. OR what they came for. "Rommie looked up to Dylan.

"Ill guess were about to find out." Dylan sighed and walked out of the room…...

(Sorry, super annoying moment there, from Dylan! Hey! Its true, he would do that sort of crap)

Trance woke up in a dark cell; she looked around, scared to death. What had happened? Then she remembered, but the memory of a sharp pain gave her no clues of where she was at all.She shivered at the temperature in the room. It was cold, Very cold. She leaned back, not knowing a wall was so close behind her, she banged her head.

"Ow..." She rubbed her head and frowned.

"Be quiet." A neizchien walked past her, his voice was warning and she gulped.

"Where am I?" She asked, trying to sound like she wasn't scared.

"I said be quiet." The same voice again, deep and full of warnings.

"Ok." Trance licked her lips and swallowed slightly.

"Quiet!" He shouted. Trance just stayed, sitting against the wall, her knees huddled to her chest.

"Umm….excuse me? Mr big and scary? Would you umm…mind…telling me who you are?" Trance asked, he gave her a –shut up- look. She blinked and looked away, wanting to know where she was badly.

"Harper, where do you think your going?" Dylan asked as Harper ran from the room.

"Trances room." He replied and ran toward Trances quarters.

"Trance? You in there babe?" He asked, tapping in the door. No reply.

"Okkkayyy…"He then entered the room, just to check if she was playing or not.

"Trance, you in here?" He asked again. He looked a little worried then, she wasn't with her plants like she said shed be, she wasn't in her room, and she wasn't in the medical bay.

"Umm…Rom doll, can you do me a favour?" Harper asked,

"Yes Harper." Came Rommies reply.

"Can you find Trance for me?" He gave another quick look around before running out of the room.

"Ok…scanning the Andromeda "Rommie said over com.

"So?" Harper asked, impatiently

"Well. if my scanners are correct, which they are! Trance is no longer aboard."

"Are you sure she isn't just hiding?" Harper started to worry then, he ran down the corridors of the ship.

"No. Harper. She isn't aboard, I don't know where she has gone, but she has to be somewhere." She reassured him.

"Shed better be…" Harper crossed another corridor and stopped.

"Well she's not aboard. Rommie, can ya tell Dylan and the others about Trance?" He asked.

"Yes Harper."

Trance looked up from where she was sitting and saw a large, tall, dark skinned man look over her.

"Hello?" She nervously said.

"Shut up. Girl." He ordered.

"Can you tell me where I am?" She ignored his order.

"I sai-"

I know, you said Shut Up. I've been doing that since I got here; now tell me where I am, please."

"How dare you talk to me, like that!" The neizchien walked up to her and slapped her across the face, hard. Making her head turn away.

"Now. What did I say?" He asked her, giving her a evil smile. Trance put a hand to her cheek and stayed quiet.

"Now. You want to know why you're here. Huh?" He asked, he glared at her, every movement.

"Yes." Trance said in a squeal.

"Shut up!" He hit her again, across the face, making her cringe and lean into the wall.

"Now. Do you know a man, infact, a boy named Seamus Harper?"

Trance shot her head up. She shook her head and gulped.

"Answer me!"

"Yes." She managed out.

"Well…lets just say that he did something, something bad, against our people." The neizchien stared at Trances fear and laughed.

"Yes." She repeated, still very scared.

" And lets just say, we wanted revenge."

Trance only nodded this time, scared to be hit again.

"Well. He did ….and we do. So boo hoo to that. And you, my little purple friend, are going to help me get that revenge." He pointed a finger at her and she swallowed again. The neizchien laughed at her fear once again and left.

Harper sighed and slumped onto his chair in the machine shop, he was about to close his eyes, to try and get the worries of Trance away, but couldn't.

"Harper! Harper!" Beka ran up to him and shook him.

"Huh, huh? What?" He asked.

"Its Trance!" Beka then left the machine shop and ran to the command deck/

"What!" Harper ran after her, eh thought Trance was back for a little while, but boy, was he wrong.

"Where is she?" Harper asked cheerfully and ran into the command deck, where not Trance, but Dylan, Beka, Rommie and Tyr stood, looking at him.

"Yeah?" He asked nervously.

"Harper. You should see this..." Dylan turned a screen on and sighed…….

"Harper. You should see this..." Dylan turned a screen on and sighed.

"What?"

"This.." The screen flickered and an image of a neizchien was on it,

"Seamus… so good to see you again" He said.

"What. Are .You. Doing. Here." Harper asked, annoyed to even see the neizchien again.

"Well… Remember the last time we saw each other?"

"Yes."

" Well, you did bad, and for that, we will kill you, or somebody close to you.Either way, you wont get any good out of this." The neizchien laughed.

"Look, if you even think about doing anything to me, or friends, again, then I will honestly torture you!" Harper shouted, Rommie and Dylan stared in amazement at how angry he was getting. Beka looked at the neizchien., a slight look of worry on her face.

"Seamus, I don't think that you will be able to torture us, your jus another weak human, with no family!"

Harper exploded at that and Beka was trying to calm him down.

"SHUT YOUR FACE YOU MURDERING IGNORANT SON OF A-"Harper was about to continue when the neizchien let out a laugh.

"Ofcorse I am , im a neizchien."He laughed.Tyr let out a sneer/snort and Beka tried to calm Harper down.

"Harper, don't worry, its not like he can hurt you with us here." She reasurred him.

"Beka Valentine, is that right?" Beka pulled her attention to the screen.

"How do you know me?" She asked.

"Lets say, Seamus here, well he talked about you a lot, and how you would help him."

"Harper..Whats going on?" Beka crossed her arms and looked at Harper.

"Wel..you see. When I was on the Maru, ok, lets start from the beginning, remember when I was away for the week?" He tried to not look at the screen.

"Yes, oh yeah, when you said you were just gonna be on that planet." Beka nodded.

"Well, I was captured by him, I managed to escape, but it took a lot more than sneaky skills to do that. I…." Harper was trying to explain his best.

"Harper! Why didn't you tell us!" Beka demanded.

"Well.. Beka, I had to kill 3 of their neizchien's, I mean, yeah, I don't really like the guys, but I mean, I just killed them without a thought." He stuttered.

"Well, Harper, you did the right thing." Beka glared at him, still annoyed that he hadn't told her.

"Oh did he? Well, tell that to your little friend!" Everyone looked the screen, Dylan and Rommies heads, looking from Harper, to Beka, to the neizchien, and Tyr ever now and then.

"Who?" Rommie asked,

"Well…I guess you could say that she was.."

"SHE?" Harper shouted, he didn't know any girl who wasn't there, well he did, but that was a different story, then he remembered, Trance.

" Yes, she, I know that's your weakness Seamus, you never were good with girls, were you?"

"Heh.. " Harper rubbed his arm and looked slightly embarrassed.

"Harper, please, please tell me he hasn't got Trance." Beka mumbled, loud enough so Harper could here.  
"I don't know boss.."

"So that's her name is it, Trance, yes, fits well for some one who's purple." He laughed again. Harper felt guilt run through his body and he cringed.

"Let her go." He growled, full of anger.

" Give me what you took, and I will." He crossed his arms. Dylan raised an eyebrow and Beka shrugged.

"I… I haven't got it anymore." Harper slapped his forehead, forgetting about that part.

"Well. then, all I can say is .she doesn't go, now if you excuse me, ive got to go and talk to my guest." With that the screen went of, leaving Harper cursing himself, Beka pacing the room, and Rommie, Dylan and Tyr a little confused.

Trance was so bored, she sat there for what seemed like hours and hours, trying to figure an escape out. But everywhere was either guarded or blocked of. She ran a hand through her hair, some of the loose bits came out, she sighed. Why was she here again? Oh yeah, Harper, what had he done this time? She stood up and paced the small cell room.

"Aghh…I see you have finally decided to take a walk." The neizchien, who seemed to be the leader to her, walked up and stood out side the cell.

"Yes." She answered, this time he wasn't inside, so he couldn't hurt her, at least that was a start.


End file.
